hurt once by love and never able to love after
by Mistal
Summary: Bad writing, I know, Im too lazy to change it and it shows my progress from then to now. If still interested: Seiya's wondering why Yaten doest feel loveemotion. Maybe because of her past... Discontinue
1. Default Chapter

AN:...hurt once by love and never able to love after....anyway this fic is about Seiya and Yaten!! usually we see yaten wondering why seiya dont love her/he, but here it Seiya wondering why Yaten dont love her/he....this fic will probably have no fight(I'm to bad at these scene....~_~)I dunno own sailor moon but I do own the story line....  
  
  
  
Why Yaten...  
  
Seiya POV  
  
* why are you so cold...what up with you....why you eyes look old,sad...lifeless...what wrong...why dont you talk to me.....* I though looking a Yaten she was reading a book, but this she ACTUALLY read it? Or she was just looking at the page without realize what was right on it...*she seem so alone....why she dont love anyone...why she dont love me...what did I do wrong...was she hurt badly in the past?....if some one hurt her they will pay...*  
  
'Hey Seiya I speaking to you hello!!!' Taiki said passing his hand in front of my eyes...*was I staring at Yaten?*  
  
'why were you staring at me?' ask Yaten  
  
*looks like I did...*  
  
'humm for no reason...I can not look at you?' I ask  
  
she look at me surprise...  
  
'You can not!' she snapped and leave  
  
'whoa....what with her?' ask Taiki  
  
'hope I could know....'i wispier  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I hope they could know...that they could understand.....never they would.....never.....know...i keep that for me.....* I think  
  
Then I ear a laugh....  
  
'Ha ha ha If is not my favorite star...Orion...' someone said  
  
*uh no...not....not him....*i star crying inside....  
  
'so scare are you...ha ha ha!' said someone  
  
'have you forget my name?' he ask  
  
'after all I'm your husband....'he said  
  
AN: hahaha I stop there I'm evil.....dont worry next chap is coming soon...after I got some review at least 3... 


	2. some of Yaten past....

AN: OKK if I must say that in every of my fic..I'll do it!!! people get that in your head!! I'M FRENCH AND ENGLISH IS MY 2 LANGUAGE! my writing in english is bad, I admit it and let me tell you it take a lot of guts to writhe in a language you dont really know and it take even more guts to put your story on the net, on a english site!! it not easy for me to do that!! now for the people that flame me because of my mistake I dare you to write a story of about 700 word in French!! and AFTER THAT you could flame me!!! and if someone take that dare i wan the story and I will put it on the net!!! maybe on a french web site!!!! but I'm pretty sure that nobody will take that dare, why? because:  
  
1) maybe u dont know french,  
  
2) you are lazy,  
  
3) you are scare,  
  
4) I'm reallly really bad in english and you dont have a clue of what I'm saying...  
  
5) you know french(and you are bad) and you dont have the guts to put it on the net...anyway on w/ the story  
  
'vnbv' =speak  
  
*fncvcx*=though  
  
**dfbc**= kind of little voice in they head...  
  
p-13:little mention of sex...but no action of it  
  
p.s: I got a LOOOOTTTTTTT of trouble with they,there,they're..so please dont be to hard with me if I mistake them....please.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*no no nooooo...please tell me it a bad....dream....please....not that..not him again!* I think fast  
  
'are u scare?" he ask again...and star laugh...  
  
'leave me alone!' I said trying to look confident....  
  
'ha I wont leave you alone..your are my girl' he said  
  
'Karnim leave me alone! I'm not longer Orion,your slave!!! so leave!!' I said  
  
'No, Orion...we are wife and husband....' Karnim said  
  
'Now you come back with me!!' he said  
  
'if you wan me back you will have to force me!!!' I said  
  
'STAR HEALER POWER!!!!' I scream  
  
In a flash I was Star Healer...he was a little surprise....but not enough to go away...  
  
'ha ha you dont scare me!' Karnim  
  
'Maybe 3 will scare you!' Fighter said  
  
'Fighter,Maker go away this fight does concern you' i said  
  
'healer who is that?' ask maker  
  
'I am karnim...her husband!' he said  
  
'.....wh....what?' ask FIghter  
  
'I was before is wife! I'm not now!! leave me alone I wont go back on Oriona,I'm not longer Orion, the lost princess!!! i"m Sailor Star Healer!! leave me alone Karnim!!! STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I scream at him...and I run away...* why am I running away..why...**because you are scare of him...remember the past...**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~in the past... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~narration....~~~~~~~~  
  
'leave me alone...nooo...stop it....karnim...you hurt me!!!!' Orion said..... but karnim didn't stop he still rape her...she scream...nobody hear or they think she having fun....she is still young..too young to be married ...too young for having sex...but the people of Oriona dont care...she is beautiful....all boy wan her...but that karnim have her before the other....she is slave...a slave of sex....her husband, even if she NEVER approved that winding...was raping her...he was a bad man...beat her up because she was speaking with the neighbor....in other word her life was HELL....rape....beat up...rape..beat up....sometime both some time none....each day....but one day she found some that she really love...and he was loving her to...they were making love most of the time....one day when the boy she loved was in her house...she was in stare listen to what her love and husband was saying...she hear them telling how bad SHE was at sex...they were making fun...it hurt her inside..so hard....she run upstairs...they hear her so they go after her....in her room she was beat up and rape by her husband and by the one she love....she wan so much to get out of there...one day a shooting star fell on the Planet Oriona...on the rock a message was right....." Little nagareboshi...take your wing and fly at your destiny...Star Healer..."  
  
Orion take the what look like microphone(her henshin microphone) she take it and become Sailor Star Healer...or Yaten Kou...she take your wing and fly at her destiny....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of memories~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AN: HAHAHA I stop there....hehe...for more review!!!! 


	3. ........i...i love y..you

AN: ok for this chap I listen to Mononoke Theme...and it give me ideas...so if u wan to listen to the theme the site addy is: http://looney.physics.sunysb.edu/~daffy/anime_midi.html#MOON that the site were i got the song after u go to Misc.Miyazaki and it the first one!! hope u like it....anyway now on with this story....oh and I'm not sure if Tokyo is close to a ocean...if not, it will be here...cause yaten run the ocean....oh and some kissing here.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I run and run and run..finally I found my self close to the ocean...it was sunset...it was so beautiful...I was speechless....  
  
'who was he?' ask someone  
  
I turn to see Fighter...i look at the ground...  
  
CHANGE TO SEIYA POV  
  
'he...was....my husband....'she said  
  
'how?' I ask and I turn into Seiya(male form)  
  
'once...I was not Yaten...i was someone else...'she said still looking at the ground  
  
'who are you if your real name is not Yaten Kou?' I ask  
  
*soul I tell him...what will he do*she think  
  
'please yaten...tell me...I wont laugh...I'll do nothing' I said like if I was reading her mind  
  
'once I was Orion...I was living on Oriona...I was young....people said that I was the most beautiful woman is this universe...' she start  
  
*you still are* I think  
  
'other people even said that I was the Long Lost Princess of Oriona....all the boys wan me...not only as friend..but also in the bed...'she said  
  
*....dont tell....me....she...was rape.....* I think  
  
'Karnim was faster that the other he force me to marry him...i never wanted that...plus he was beating me every time I was speaking with the neighbor...he rape me many time....my life was simple beat rape beat rape beat rape...every day...some time just one sometime both...'she said and start crying  
  
*HE DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE GONE PAID* I think  
  
'one day I found some that I love....and he make me think that he love me...one day i found him speaking with Karnim...they were laugh of me...how bad I was...i run away they hear me and go after me...they found...me they beat me...rape me... hurt me...' she was criyng even more I take her in my arms she rest her head on my chest  
  
'my scart and all the think they did to me...are hidde...when a shooting star fall on Oriona and I find my destiny...'she said  
  
'how?' I ask  
  
'on the shooting star a message was write: Little nagareboshi...take your wing and fly at your destiny...Star Healer..." plus there was a microphone...my henshin microphone...'she said. she was still crying in my arms  
  
'it ok...'I said  
  
'everything will be fine...I promise...Karnim and that boy will paid for have done this to you..and i swear nobody else gone hurt you like they did...I swear it on my life!'i said  
  
she look at me with eyes full of tears and hope...then she close her eyes and I close mine...and our lip touch together...and I kiss her...and she kiss me back...I hold her close to me...she look so fragile in my arms...we break away slowly she put her head on my chest and close her eyes...she was still crying...and she whisper '.....I love you seiya...'  
  
'I love you to yaten'I said *this must be hard for her...* then I realize that i never love Usagi it was only a really strong feeling of friendship that I got for her sure I have the feeling of protect her...but the feeling of protecting yaten is even more strong that the one of protecting Usagi...I love Yaten more that anything and I wont let her be hurt again!!  
  
she fall asleep on my chest i take her in my arms and walk back home...at home I was taking her to her room but I change of ideas...I take her in my rooms...I put her on the bed and I sit beside her...  
  
'you are so beautiful...' I whisper  
  
'so what the story' ask Taiki..when I go back to the kitchen  
  
'he beat her up when she was young' I said, I feel pain,sadness,rage...  
  
'Haaaaaaaaaa'Yaten scream for my room...I got up and run see what as wrong....  
  
AN: hahahahaha I stop there...what do you think gone happen????? you will see in the next chap!!!! ja ne mistal 


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!

Hi ppl, sorly if I dont update soon...firsst: only 2 week left of school, and I reallly reallyl reallly need to study..i mean really...in science i not gonna pass it....geo same thing...french,im fine and music too, but geo and science I ned to study.....second: latelly i m on a BIG BIG writer block...like really....i cant concentrat(sp) on the spelling or the ideas...like IMperium Healer, im stock on a battle...and Im very very bad at these...as for hurt once by love never love again im stock on what just happen to yaten, is she attack or is she just have a nightmare, if she is attack, it gonna be a battle and Im bad at these, and for a nightmare, what kind of nightmare????? for to broke the spell i dont know if Usagi did something, if yes a battle again i will have a battle and im BAD!!! and for Truly Deeplu Madly, this i kind of try to find a way to make the normal Sailor Star Healer become Sailor Imperium Star Healer, this not gonna be hard, but I got trouble with spelling so this is way I dont updater soon Truly,Deeply,madly....that for my story I have now....now for my other one my mix of poeme and story, this one I have no clue when it gonna be out on fanfiction.net, it a poeme about hotaru and yaten, they not falling in love, it just about they power....anyway you'll see maybe soon...and i got a new story, that have disapire(sp?????) gone pouf!....anyway...sorly that i dont update soon...im stock....ja ne 


End file.
